What was Left
by Mukuro-LeonHeart
Summary: Eren has been asleep for years now. The day he wakes up and realizes exactly how futile the human race's efforts were for survival, he just wishes he could go back to the old days;where he only had to worry about getting dirt on Levi's carpet and keeping Jean away from Mikasa.
_Where...where am I...?_

 _..._

 _...Where...is everybody?_

 _..._

 _Wha-...what..happened?_

 _..._

 _Someone! Please! Answer me!_

 _..._

 _Where am I?!_

 _..._

And then,that was when Eren saw it. He's been walking around a barren city for hours now without anyone insight. It was deathly silent when he got back to where he woke up. It was an old building with a crumbling structure, filled with weeds, and bugs, and rats crawling around plenty.

He saw a piece of parchment stuck to the front of he door and wondered how he hadn't seen it earlier. It read:

* * *

 _To Eren Jeager._

 _Eren, if you are reading this, than it means you've finally woken up. I'll just come out and say it, in case you've forgotten. Your name is Eren Jeager, you are, or were, a military soldier devoted to destroying all of humanities most eminante threat, the titans._

 _Annie is a human, who can, could turn into a titan herself. She escaped from a crystal she put herself into to escape capture. She ran away, became a wanted criminal in the underground(a failed attempt of humans trying to live where titans couldn't reach us), and evaded all attempts of capture. One day, somehow, she caught you and froze you in her crystal. While trying to take you somewhere some idiot shot her down before we could interrogate answers out of her. We have no idea of how to wake you up without shattering you along with the crystal._

 _With how long you've been trapped Hange (our friend and scientist) has predicted that you would outlive all of humanity. No one was willing to do it, so it was decided you were to never be shattered even if all of humanity really died. Hange estimated the crystal would gradually disintegrate from weathering naturally, but that would still take many years._

 _If we aren't here when(if) you wake up, it is a high chance that you are living almost a billion years into the future, if what shitty-glasses says is the truth._

 _From, Mikasa Ackerman(your adoptive sister), Armin Arlert(your adoptive brother), and Levi(apparently, he says you two were once upon a time, Lovers)_

 _Please, If you wake up and find no one is there, live for us. Eren. Live and don't regret. Please._

* * *

Eren was crushed. He couldn't see. He couldn't speak. Everything was numb and all his senses were dull as he looked around at the Carnage before him. Rain falling onto him, soaking, seeping into his bones, chilling his core. He didn't even notice the tears coming out in waves from the corner of his eyes.

Wall Maria was destroyed. Houses were either abandoned or filled with hanging corpses. Any live Human could not be seen without wanting to be seen. Trash, Ripped clothing, and Blood was what made up the majority of the streets. As He walked around he could see spare broken pieces of 3-D maneuver gear scattered here and there. Small bones with-what could only be human flesh-still attached. Eren Threw up in an alley way.

Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Levi, Petra, Jean Marco Sasha Pixis Erwin Bertold _Reiner Ymir Annie Langer_ _ **Mike Krista**_ _ **dAD MOM**_ _ **EVERYONE. DEAD. GONE.**_ All their lives, sacrificed.

 _For_ _Nothing._

 _A_ _ **WASTE.**_

The walls were still up.

There were no buildings left.

The walls were still up.

There were barely anyone left.

 _The walls were Still_ _UP._

 _ **Everyone was dead.**_

 _The Titans were still_ _ **alive.**_

 _There are no_ _ **Scouts**_

 _There are no_ _ **Military Police**_

 _There are no_ _ **Royal Guards.**_

 _ **There is no castle**_

 _ **There is no Underground**_

 _ **There. Is. No. Family. Left. To. Save.**_

* * *

 _ **There is Nothing Left.**_

* * *

Eren laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Standing in front of him, was the headquarters of the Scouting Legion, or what was left of it. Only a Pillar with a torn cloak at the top, billowing.


End file.
